ℂᴜʀɪᴏѕɪᴅᴀᴅ
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Porque la curiosidad es lo que hizo surgir lo que sienten


Disclaimer: **One Piece** no me pertenece. Pero el fanfiction, sí.

Advertencia: **AU, Ooc** , sin un dialogo, entre otros...

* * *

::: **ℂᴜʀɪᴏѕɪᴅᴀᴅ** :::

* * *

Y otra vez se lo encontraba mirando como una idiota que demostraba ser en esas extrañas ocasiones que posaba su mirada en él. Pero es que extrañamente, desde la primera vez que lo vio, y la segunda, e incluso la tercera, fue como si aquel chico la hubiera atraído como azúcar al azucarero.

¿De dónde sera? ¿Qué edad tendrá? Algunas de esas preguntas la asaltaban de vez en cuando cada vez que se lo quedaba mirando. Pero bueno, era entendible a veces ser curiosa con un chico que atrae su curiosidad. Aunque, extrañamente, ella pensaba que no era sólo simple "curiosidad", a veces podía jurar que algo más la atraía a ese extraño chico que en realidad era de lo más común a la vista de todos.

Pero no en la de ella. ¿Atracción, curiosidad, y qué más para variar era lo que hacía que le mirara cada vez que rápidamente se daba cuenta de la presencia de él?

De seguro estaba mal de la cabeza, pensaba a veces. Pues el simple hecho de que se comportara de esa forma con un chico ya decía mucho de su conducta algo fría con ellos. ¿Y así de repente parece que se va sólo por un chico común y corriente? Aunque, ella, por más que lo negara, la primera vez que lo vio no fue en las mismas circunstancias que ahora, pues en estos momentos se encontraba tranquila, incluso más de lo normal.

Pero en aquellos instantes también había recordado que lo había visto salvar a un niño de ser atropellado... ¿con un pedazo de carne en su boca? La imagen del recuerdo a veces se alteraba, pero si se ponía a pensar y recordar tranquilizando su mente, entonces vagamente podía verlo con aquel pedazo de carne y saltando como un mono hacía un niño mientras lo empujaba para alejarlo del camino de un auto. ¿Pero simplemente por eso lo veía? No, luego de eso, sin quitar aquella imagen de aquel extraño chico de su cabeza, regreso al parque donde más o menos pasaron esos acontecimientos, y _lo volvió a ver_. Claro que más tranquilo, hablando con varios chicos extraños que ella no conocía y comportándose de una forma extrañamente extraña. Y al día siguiente también volvió, y lo volvió a ver. A veces con sus amigos, otras ansioso mirando de aquí para allá, como si no se pudiera quedar quieto ni cinco minutos, y una sola vez, como la que ahora presenciaba, quieto. Mirando hacía el cielo despejado, a los pájaros volar.

Ese chico podía ser completamente normal para el resto del mundo, pero para ella tenía su toque especial. Un toque que ni ella, ni otra persona entendería en esos momentos.

Simplemente, se sentía algo a gusto con verlo día tras día que paraba en ese parque luego de clases. Era como si su simple presencia, además de dejarla media idiota por quedarse mirándolo, la dejara más tranquila, e incluso podía jurar que poco a poco estaba perdiendo su frialdad con sólo mirarlo.

Negó, negó, y volvió a negar. ¡Debía dejar de verlo! ¡Debía dejar de comportarse como una idiota enamorada!

¿Enamorada? ¿Ella? ¡Ni cuando muriera! ¿Qué tenía que ver que le gustara ver al chico en sus visitas diarias al parque con estar enamorada?

Enamorarse es sentir amor, y el amor es ese sentimiento que te hace sentí las "mariposas en el estomago", y ella no sentía eso en absoluto con ver a aquel chico. ¡Lo único que sentía era paz y tranquilidad! Nada de lagartos, bichos o lo que sea que se sintiera en el estomago cuando estás enamorada.

Por supuesto que no. Ella era Nami, la chica que los chicos veían inalcanzable —o eso pensaba ella.

Y no por sólo verlo significaba otra cosa que no fuera simple gusto de saber que... _¿seguía vivo?_

Suspiro y se tallo los ojos.

Debía dejar de pensar en cosas tan complicadas. No estaba en edad de enamorarse. Y ni siquiera sabía lo que era el amor, ni lo había sentido antes por nadie de forma romántica o algo parecido. Quizá sólo lo veía por el simple hecho de que era uno de los pocos chicos que de cierta forma le agradaban. Parecía ser despreocupado, inocente, divertido y tener cierta manía con la carne. Esa clase de chicos que eran un sol y que atraían a todos a su alrededor como si nada. Incluso sus sonrisas parecían soles a medio nacer, como si poco a poco resplandeciera una luz nueva.

Es un chico agradable, sólo eso. Aunque, de cierta forma, ahora que lo veía mirando extrañamente hacía el cielo, sin movimiento, como si estuviera muerto o inmóvil, se sintió un poco triste por no sentir muchos de aquellos ánimos que desprendía todo el tiempo, sino más bien aquella tranquilidad que llegaba hasta ella como si fuera el mismo calor del sol a los demás planetas.

Pensó si le había pasado algo para que estuviera así, y si le hubiera pasado algo, esperaba que no fuera malo, sino bueno, o neutral, pues si fuera bueno lo que le hubiera pasado, entonces no le veía posible que estuviera tan quieto, tan sumido en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

No es que estuviera preocupada, claro que no. Es que ella ya prácticamente lo veía todo los días desde hace semanas y esta era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado ¿quién no pensaría lo mismo que ella en esos instantes si lo viera así?

La idea de acercarse y entablar una conversación con el extraño chico la hizo sentir calor en sus mejillas. No entendió el por qué de ello, pues era una gran idea. Acercarse, conocerlo, y quizá luego poder saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza...

Nami se levanto de la banca de una forma que prácticamente era como si hubiera estado a punto de gritar "¡Eureka!", pero, y sin embargo, un extraño nerviosismo apareció en el momento que se encontró mirando hacía el chico, y, sin poder evitarlo, se volvió a sentar sin haber cumplido su cometido. Pero, y ante todo pronostico de buena suerte en ese día, el chico que por semanas había contemplado desde la primera vez que lo vio desde la distancia, bajo su cabeza y mirada del cielo y la vio, o simplemente dirigió su mirada a donde ella estaba.

.— _Un paro cardiaco siempre era lo mejor en casos como estos. Eran tan rápidos y no te hacían sufrir, simplemente caías y ya—_.

El chico la miraba curioso, pero no hablaba. Quizá esperando a que ella dijera algo, pero como si el mundo estuviera de su contra, ella se quedo muda, prácticamente sin palabra alguna que sacar de su lenguaje. Después de todo ¿qué le podría decir? " _Hola, ¿cómo estas? Quisiera saber tu problema para que estés tan tranquilo el día de hoy, no como los demás, ¡Ah! Y también te tengo que comentar que te e estado observando por semanas y creo que te vi salvando a un niño de ser atropellado mientras tenías un pedazo de carne en la boca_ " o " _Hola, mucho gusto, quisiera que te comportaras como siempre, adiós y buenas noches, ahh perdón, si todavía es de día_ " y el peor de todos " _¿Sabes? dejemos el hola de lado, y pasemos al tema principal, ¿qué edad tienes?, ¿dónde vives?, ¿dónde estudias?, o en todo caso, ¿dónde trabajas?, y no, por las dudas no soy una acosadora, sólo soy una persona curiosa que quiere saber sobre tu vida, o bueno, de cierta forma eso es ser una acosadora ¿no lo crees?_ "

Nami estuvo a punto de gruñir de una forma bastante poco femenina si no fuera porque estaba muy consciente de que tenía a una persona mirando hacía ella, la cual la seguía viendo curioso, y, también, ciertamente extrañado, desconcertado y algo nervioso ¿el por qué? Ella no lo sabía. ¿Acaso su misma presencia a más de seis metros de distancia lo hacía incomodar?

Al diablo. Habían pasado semanas, semanas que lo veía, semanas que tenía el mismo sentimiento de tranquilidad en mente y cuerpo cada vez que posaba su mirada en él. De cierta forma era como su _masajista privado_ , relajándola y haciéndola sentir mejor sólo con su simple presencia en el parque. Si por esto, por un simple hola se iba marcha atrás su plan de conocerlo, entonces no se podría considerar una buena amiga para él.

Verdad que no lo conocía lo suficiente.

Verdad que sólo por verlo una vez, se había quedado prendada mirándolo cada que lo veía.

Verdad que su simple presencia en su vista la hacía sentir mejor y sin preocupaciones.

Verdad que curiosa por conocerlo.

Simplemente, habían muchas verdades en todo esto. Algunas, incluso, no eran de su conocimiento, al menos no por ahora. Pero, y sin embargo, quizá algún día se diera cuenta de que hay muchas cosas ocultas en las miraditas que le manda al chico de comportamiento y vestimenta extraña.

Y entonces lo vio, lo noto casi sin darse cuenta, aquel sombrero tras su cabeza sostenido por una cuerda de cuero que lo mantenía pegado a él. Un sombrero amarillo, de paja, que lo hacía ver más simpático, más niño que antes.

Pero que a la vez, le quedaba perfecto, podía decir con gusto que aquel sombrero había hecho perfectamente para él.

Contemplo el sombrero un poco embelesada, por eso, quizá no noto la sonrisa que el chico mando hacía ella al verla viendo su tesoro.

La curiosidad del chico también estaba en ella. Como la de ella en él.

¿Sería algo así como el destino que los unió?

Él todavía podía recordar aquella vez que la vio luego de haber salido de casa comiendo su deliciosa y preciada carne. Fue aquel día que aquel torpe chico de cabello rosa —llamado Coby según recordaba— casi fue atropellado por un auto. Sus instintos _animales_ lo habían hecho ir por él, después de todo era un chiquillo que siempre revoloteaba a su alrededor, bastante leal y amable, además de que a veces le daba comida. Era de su completo agrado. Luego de haberlo apartado, la vio, fueron unos simples segundos que su mirada capto aquel extraño cabello naranja, que entre la multitud de cabellos negros era de lo más llamativo. Ésta le miraba con sus ojos abiertos.

Eso también le había dejado curioso. ¿Quién seria? ¿Por qué lo vería? ¿De dónde vendría?

Él no sabía eso. Pero luego de eso, la suerte vino a él al verla nuevamente casi por donde la había visto por primera vez. Ella lo había mirado, y pudo reconocer que lo reconoció con simplemente verlo una vez. Eso le había agradado. Pero él no la podía ver. Extrañamente, si ella lo miraba, entonces él no la podía ver, pero, y sin poder evitarlo, cuando notaba o sentía que la mirada de aquella chica ya no estaba posada en él, entonces se permitía su momento de gloria y curiosidad.

Cada día volvía y la veía, o simplemente ella a él. Pocas fueron las ocasiones en que no la pudo encontrar en aquel parque. Pero luego, al otro día, allí estaba, viéndolo.

Llego un momento en el que la quería ver todo el tiempo, y no sólo verla, sino _notarla_ , _sentirla_ , _oírla_. Sí, porque él quería oír su voz, tenerla a su lado. Su curiosidad era cada vez más grande, pero se contenía, pensaba en el posible rechazo que le daría como todas aquellas chicas hacían con algunos de sus amigos —como Usopp y Chopper—. Había aprendido y visto que no todas las personas eran como se aparentaban. Que a simple vista se podían mostrar muchas cosas, pero que por dentro era todo menos lo aparentado por fuera.

Y para sus lamentos, ese día él pensó en ello. Se quedo mirando hacía el cielo. Se quedo mirando a cada ave o bocho que pasaba volando frente a su mirada. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Cómo se comportaría? Él simplemente no sabía, estaba cansado de simplemente la palabra pensar. No era esa clase de persona según todos sus amigos.

¿Por qué se tenía que preocupar por cosas tan tontas como las que en sí y todo el tiempo no le importaban?

Pero entonces, cuando sintió su movimiento de pararse y sentarse nuevamente y casi al instante, no pudo evitar mirarla.

Curioso.

Porque todo de ella le daba curiosidad. Cada cosa que hacía; que le veía. Y se sintió aliviado al notar que ella también lo miro. Pero extrañado al notar su mirada analista. Desconcertado al no saber qué hacer.

Y también, sin darse cuenta, nervioso por el simple hecho de estar en el campo visual de la chica y mantener la mirada con ésta por primera vez.

Pero luego, sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa surco sus labios al verla mirar inocentemente hacía su sombrero.

De verdad que esa chica, lo traía curioso por todo lo que hacía y era.

Sin embargo, quizá ese día no pudiera pasar nada. Simplemente un "por primera vez nos miramos de frente". Un primer paso hacia muchas posibles acciones futuras.

El primer amor, después de todo, es impresionante, inolvidable.

Quizá estos dos todavía no lo hayan reconocido por sus diferentes inocencias. Más en uno que en la otra.

¿Pero saben? Lo importante aquí es que ya pasaron el primer paso. La primera mirada: que siempre trae el primer reconocimiento de la persona del frente respectivo.

En un futuro, quizá no muy lejano ni muy cercano, poco a poco se irán acercando. Empezaran por la primera mirada, luego las primeras palabras, conocerse, posibles salidas y presentaciones hasta llegar a aquel punto donde por fin todo empiece a entenderse.

Como si fueran simples bebes y sus respectivos procesos de socialización.

Los primeros amores comienzas de infinitas posibles maneras. El de ellos, por la simple y mutua curiosidad que sin darse cuenta nació en el primer "encuentro" de ambos.

Si lo pensamos, es extraño.

Si lo razonamos, es ilógico.

Si no lo pensamos y razonamos, simplemente plantamos una sonrisa en nuestros labios y los dejamos ser.

Porque así es el amor.

Comienza de una manera extraña, o normal para otros, y nunca termina. Nunca.

 **End**

 _Dios sabe mis manías de escritora. Pero no se puede evitar. Esta historia ya estaba más o menos escrita hace más de una semana, cambie varias cosas más o menos por las partes finales porque decidí que no quería hacer otra ostensible historia de más capitulo sólo porque tengo una grande en marcha y estoy poco a poco escribiendo el final de "Motivación: Cat, person and cat"._

 _El campamento me dejo hecha pedazos, subí una montaña, me tropecé en ésta y casi me caigo al "vacío" en varias ocasiones. No por torpeza —porque a decir verdad salve a varios hacendó estas caídas— sino porque había llovido anteriormente antes de escalarla. Varios rompieron sus ropas y sus zapatos en este cerro. Y yo todavía me sigo preguntando cómo aquellas personas encargadas de nosotros en un CAMPAMENTO EDUCATIVO nos dejaron hacer estos actos más de supervivencia que de otra cosa. Luego de salir de ese cerro, prácticamente todos caímos rendidos, y todavía nos hicieron hacer más cosa. Cuando volví a casa, luego de tres días de campamento y dos horas de viaje, me tire a mi cama y dormí más de la mitad de un día. Horrible, fue completamente horrible._

 _ **Hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **¡Espero les haya gustado!**_

 **¿** R **e** v **i** e **w** s **?**


End file.
